Strange coincidences
by hinatachan the itaxnaru luver
Summary: Penelope was the average sort of female cat. Great grades, great friends but this female cat held a secret that was unknown to herself even! After getting home from school, her parents tell her of her newly arranged marriage to Pepe. Will she accept?
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own this cartoon show, like I could own something this big!**

**Pairing: Pepe/Penelope.

* * *

**

Penelope yawned as she exited the school building, not caring whether there were people who were coming out or not. The end of the day had finally come and she was ready to take the afternoon off like she did on the occasional Friday afternoon. Her friends had already went off on a school field trip to Florida, catching up on their sun tans and probably picking up guys right about now. She envied them, hoping that one day, she might be able to leave her rotten home for a better chance at life.

Feeling excited about finishing school soon, she dashed home with high spirits, knowing she wouldn't get anything in return. Penelope didn't really want to go back home, but she had no choice out of the deal. Her parents were strict people when it came to studying and being smart. They had been graduates of Universities as the top of their classes and were expecting her to do the same. She licked her paws clean of the dirt that had stuck to her while she had walked earlier.

She had managed to make it home on time, on her mother's schedule, but failed to meet the requirements of her father's. She passed on being home on time but failed to keep her tail clean. Penelope let out a long sigh and began to trudge up the stairs. She heard her father clear his throat.

Penelope stopped to listen to what the man had to say without turning around, showing him she really didn't care. Penelope's ears perked up as she listened intently for her father's voice.

"Pepe's parents called. They say they're unable to find Pepe a bride. His scent is worse then a female skunk and they were hoping to see if you would like to accept Pepe's proposal. You were childhood friends at once upon a time, it shouldn't be too difficult to accept." Penelope began to make choking noises.

The only reason she hung out with Pepe, was so that he wouldn't be so lonely. Had Pepe not noticed the clip at the end of her nose? Had he not taken the time to look as she was no where to be seen when he began to smell like a rotten egg? Or that he hardly made any friends when they younger other then herself? She had been traumatized at an early age.

"Me? With that smelly idiot? Are you insane?" Penelope couldn't even bear the thought of having a smelly skunk for a husband and ran up to her room and slammed the bedroom door, causing the photos on the wall next to her bedroom to fall and shattering the glass.

"You were too straight forward, dear. You should have let me tell her." The father spoke as he sat next his wife.

"She'll find a way to cope with it. After all, she did poorly on her last test. I can't accept such an unruly teenager in this house hold. She'd be better off with Pepe." The mother gave an eerie smile to her husband. They kissed each other on the lips and began to watch their new television set, not having a care in the world what their daughter could be thinking of right about now.

* * *

Night had come around and Penelope knew that this meant trouble for her. For breaking glass photos and slamming her door, she knew her parents would try to poison her just to get their point across to her. Penelope stuffed her bag with clothes, her tooth brush and tooth paste, her hair brush as well as a few books and magazines to read while traveling. Feeling the strange sense of being watched, she looked behind her and could only gape in fear.

Her parents had seen what she was trying to do and made an effort to stop her. Penelope's father held her down with both her arms held behind her back while her mother carried the bowl of what ever food was placed in it and tried to force a spoon of the food inside her mouth.

Kicking and refusing to eat the poisonous, green slime, Penelope kicked the bowl out of her mother's hands, causing the green slime of food to pour over her mother's new blouse and while the father was busy with helping her mother, Penelope saw her chance and took her bag from the floor, leaping out the window and down the side of their house, across the lawn of the back yard and down the street. Her father looked around the room while in a frenzy to get the wet and hot blouse off his wife, realizing Penelope wasn't at all in the same room as them, he hissed with an angry snarl at the air and punched a hole through the wall using the mother's dirtied blouse. The mother gave out a low screech sound and pulled the blouse from her husband's hands.

"Sorry, dear. We'll buy you a new one. Let's just rethink our strategy. The cops will inspect a bit too much like the food on your clothes so we're out of luck in calling them." The mother nodded her approval and stood with him at Penelope's open window, watching as their daughter ran out of sight of the house and neighborhood altogether.

* * *

**A/n: Well that's it for this chapter. Feel bad for Penelope, what will happen next? Will meeting this stranger be a good or bad thing? Tune in next time to see who Penelope will run into while on the run!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm so tired! So many reviews and so many fics to go through, but that's what makes it more challenging!**

**Story so far: Penelope wasn't too happy with her parents and decides to split off after hearing about her secret arranged marriage that she has with Pepe. How far does Penelope intend to go before she finally gives in to her parent's wishes? You'll just have to find out how tough this cat really is!**

**Warning: Not much of one but violence!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Penelope or Pepe. I own Penelope's parents though.**

* * *

Nights were not so much as a help for Penelope as she huffed her way through the quiet park where very little people roamed. She was safe for now but for how long? She stopped her running for a momentary pause to eat her sand which that she had craftily snuck into her bag before heading out. It was a few days old but it was worth the eating as she had been starving for most of the day. She sat herself down at a nearby bench and let out a long sigh. She knew she would have to thank Pepe for the today since if it weren't for him, she would never had gotten faster at running. She began remembering the old days when Pepe and her were just young, innocent kids hoping to gain new friends. But nobody wanted to be Pepe's friend, not even the pet canaries that his aunt had given him for his birthday. The two canaries had died on the same night as his birthday and he was never given anything that lived again.

Flattening her ears against her head, Penelope threw the sand which down on the concrete ground. Just remembering the smelly skunk had gotten her wound up and upset over the whole mess of the arranged marriage. She knew her parents were messed up but this was too weird for their tastes. She could only wonder what was in store for her the next few days.

* * *

**Somewhere not too far away…**

Pepe, a skunk who had always gotten what he wanted, whenever he wanted something his parents got it for him. Spoiled rich with love and gifts but sadly, he failed to bring friends home from school to show them off to his parents and in his failure, they rewarded Pepe the approval of an arranged marriage with Penelope. It took a while for him to figure out the situation.

After a long time of not having friends, he would soon get the wife of his dreams.

He knew Penelope since they were kids and knew she wouldn't turn down her best friend's proposal. His parents had already bought a ring that suited his tastes. Or as his parents called it, was 'given' to them by a reliable source at a jewelry shop down town. And to Pepe's luck, Penelope's parents had phoned them a few seconds ago to state she was now on her way there. Feeling good about the proposal he was planning, Pepe left the house in a hurry with the ring still in his hand. There was simply no way he would let a girl walk to his house alone during the evening. It wouldn't have been very gentleman-like if he let Penelope walk by herself.

By the sheer good will of god and anything that was holy, Pepe was happy to see that his effort of meeting up with Penelope was not in vain. Pepe saw the young cat sitting on a bench of the park.

"I'm here my darling!" Pepe rushed up to her with open arms and began to squeeze the day lights out of her body.

"HEY! Quit it!" Penelope bashed the skunk over the head with one blow with her hand. When Penelope saw who it was, she quickly tried to fan the poor skunk that looked to be seeing stars now.

She then thought up a crazy idea. Although she would be taking the mighty risk of seeing her talent less parents again, she knew this was the only option for her to choose from. And if she goaded the skunk on enough, she was surely capable to find a place farthest away from her parents. The skunk was rich beyond his wildest dreams yet he wasn't as interested in the money as he was with women and girls in general.

'Just might work. Now if I can get him home…' Penelope thought as she overlooked the skunk and began to pull him up and over her shoulder and made it look like she was walking beside the young skunk.

* * *

**A/n: Time flies huh? **


End file.
